1. Technical Field
Aspects of the invention relate to a communication system configured with an information-processing device that receives contents, an information-providing server that sends the contents, and a management server that checks whether the contents to be received by the information-processing device exist in the information-providing server being interconnected via a network, and one or more techniques in relation to the communication system.
2. Related Art
Recently, a transmission service in which contents such as news are periodically sent via an internet has widely been used. Such a transmission service is provided with an information-processing device at a side of a user of the transmission service being connected with a server that sends the contents via the internet. The information-processing device sends a transmission request for requesting to send the contents to the server at intervals of a predetermined period in the transmission service, and receives the contents sent from the server in response to the transmission request. Namely, a technique called “polling” is employed.